The present disclosure relates to telephone calls, and more specifically, call security.
When a user pairs a telephone via Bluetooth® or other wireless technology in a vehicle, the user is able to use “hands-free” calling, where the user does not need to hold the telephone to their ear and mouth to hear or speak. Instead, a separate microphone and set of speakers are used for telephone calls. However, in many cases, other people may be in the vehicle, and are able to hear the conversation in full.